


Master of death mender of time

by Micha1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha1984/pseuds/Micha1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was never supposed to die. the  Horcrux ritual was suppose to be lost to time...but because Albus meddled for the "Greater Good." Harry must  once againwalk where others fear to tread in order to save people that have come to mean a lot to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. fix it

__ ** Mister fix it **

 

“What you mean I wasn’t supposed to die!?”

Harry Potter began to pace in agitation.

It is as I said Mr. Potter. You were not supposed to fall when you killed Voldemort. The threads of fate have been tampered with by Albus Dumbledore. However, I’m here to offer you a chance to fix what has been tampered with. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were never supposed to become death eaters. If you will agree my sisters and I can send you back in time. Should you choose to take this path you will become Hadrian Narcissus Black. You will be a distant cousin to Sirius Black.”

“And just how am I supposed to fix these problems?”

“Well what would you say kept you from going dark?”

Harry stopped pacing giving the question serious thought.

“Well I suppose that would be my friends. Their support and guidance kept me on the straight and narrow. With them around me I wasn’t lonely. They drove away the darkness in my heart.”

“Friendship is a good place to start Hadrian. Do you think you could manage to do so?”

“I suppose I could, provided they let me. The two men in question are so guarded when it comes to that. It seems as though they don’t want friends.”

“Harry you possess a kind and generous heart. Just extend your hand in friendship. Offer to help them where you can and in time they will crack. Did you not become Draco Malfoy’s best friend before the end of the war?”

“Yes, but Draco was different he didn’t have years to become bitter whereas his godfather and his father did.” The seeker gives a very tired and bone deep sigh.

“I’ll give it a try if anyone deserves to be happy it’s Lucius and Severus. I know that Lucius’s father Abraxas forced him to take the mark at 17. As sad as it makes me I have to admit to myself my mother and her rejection of Severus’ friendship is what caused him to take his mark. Professor Snape spent seven years protecting me and saving my life. I feel as though helping prevent him taking the mark is the best way to repay my life debt.”

“Excellent Hadrian before we send you back though there are a few rules. The first is you may only tell one living person what it is you are attempting to do. My sisters and I feel that everyone needs a confidant. Rule two is that your confidant cannot be Lucius or Severus. And last but certainly not least you may not interfere with your parents’ deaths. To alter that would be to tear the very fabric of space time.” Now before I continue to cast the spell do you have any questions?”

“As a matter of fact I do. First off will I be a student like them? Second will I be able to return home? How long will I be gone or do you know? May I step in against the marauders to protect Severus?”

“My sisters and I think it would be best if you went back in time to function as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You will be arriving as Professor Hadrian Black during Severus’s third-year. This happens to be the year where the rift between your mother and Severus started. Second yes, you will be able to return home. I’m afraid that is a must. Though we are uncertain as to how long until you return know that it will eventually happen. As a matter of fact, we shall be taking you back to just before the final battle between you and Voldemort. It is our belief that proper training might lessen the number of casualties during the war. I shall also lift the curse Tom Riddle placed upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. A consistent professor in this subject will ensure proper training of the students. And third yes you may interfere with Severus being bullied by the marauders this is a must in order to prevent him from becoming a death eater. Prepare for a rough time in dealing with Albus Dumbledore. As I’m sure you’re well aware he tends to favor the marauders and shun Slytherin. It is my belief that with your fair treatment of the four houses and the students within the rift created within Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry will be all but eradicated. Again this will help to win the war. Oh! I’ve nearly forgotten the most important piece of information that I was to bring you, during the summer vacation we require you to hunt down the Horcruxes.

"By removing the Horcruxes now rather than later aren’t I creating a paradox?” The young Gryffindor began to pace again in earnest. I mean isn’t that what gave Voldemort his power in the first place?”

“Hunting down the Horcruxes won’t affect the timeline in a negative way because you see Horace Slughorn was never supposed to tell Tom Riddle how to make them in the first place.” Lady fate gave a sigh. I know myself and my sisters are asking you a lot Harry Potter should you be able to do these things for us we can guarantee you a happy life. One with many children.”

Harry gave a deep bitter laugh.

“That’s impossible! I’m a man and I’m gay! Because of my name I do not trust any woman to become my surrogate mother. I will not be blackmailed for money or fame so you see there is no way for me to have children. Not of my own blood anyway.”

“Oh my dear child how ignorant you are of our world. A very powerful wizard is capable of carrying children of their own accord provided their partner as powerful as well. You see Harry you are something called a bearer you possess both male and female parts. Both sets of reproductive organs are fully functional. So you see the Potter line is not going to die out with you.  I must ask you once again will you fix Dumbledore’s meddling and guarantee a happy life for many an innocent person?”

The young lion’s mind was at war.

**_Damn-- just tell her no Harry. After all you spent seven years putting your ass on the line for a wizarding world that did not appreciate your sacrifice. I mean hell they expected a child of 17 years to kill a megalomaniac that nearly all full grown wizards and witches in Britain feared and did not dare go up against him! All you have to do is tell her no and you can cross over to be with your parents, Padfoot, Remus, Tonks and the rest of our friends and family that have passed on._ **

Even as Harry became lost in his selfish thoughts somewhere deep inside he knew that he would do it. He would once again do what was right for even though there was a part of him that was Slytherin in the end his Gryffindor chivalry always won out in the end.

Groaning in frustration Harry answered,

“Very well I will do what I can fix what I must.”


	2. The confidant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read my latest story! Thank you for the kudos and the comments they are food to a writer's soul. I have no idea where this story is going to go but hopefully it continues to amuse you. So without further adieu please enjoy Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **The confidant**

Harry landed upon his feet at the edge of Hogwarts wards. Taking a deep breath to steal himself against what was coming. The young man began to ascend the stairs to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once at the top Harry slowly pushes open the doors.

**Hmmm… Looks like it’s still summer time. Oh well, I suppose I should find Dumbledore...**

Hadrian’s feet carried him slowly to the statue of the gargoyle that guarded Albus' rooms. After 15 minutes of listing every sweet he could think of the stone gargoyle moved to the side allowing him entrance. The Headmasters' office was empty when Harry arrived. Taking a seat planning to wait on Albus to arrive. Harry heard a familiar trill off to his left.

“Fawkes? Merlin’s beard I’ve missed you! You know the first time we met it was on a burning day. You gave me quite a scare that day I thought for sure Dumbledore was going to kill me for killing his bird. But you’re not just his bird are you? You are his familiar. This is going to seem silly but may ask you a favor? Can you sing for me old friend?”

The Phoenix seem to be sizing up the gentleman in front of him. With shaky fingers Harry raised his hand to scratch under Fawkes chin. Once Hadrian finished scratching Fawkes Chin the bird began to sing with happiness. Hadrian felt the familiar warmth built from his magical core. The beauty of the birds' song cause Hadrian’s eyes to fill with tears.

**So many lives have been lost to Voldemort. Ron Hermione, Fred Remus Tonks Dumbledore Severus Lucius Draco and Narcissa.**

He had seen more than enough death for 10 lifetimes. This is what made Harry determined to fix the problems created by Dumbledore’s meddling.

**Who knows maybe by doing what fate asks I’ll be able to give more than one family their parents back.**

“Well now my boy would you care to tell me who you are and how you ended up in my office?”

Hadrian squared his shoulders blinking back tears as he took in the form of his adoptive grandfather.

“Hello Professor Dumbledore. I got into your office because I guessed the sweet that was your password."

Answering that question was fairly easy as to the question about who I am, well now that’s more difficult. I will start off by telling you that I’m a time traveler. Lady fate herself sent me to repair some mistakes that were made in my time. While here in this time I would prefer if you called me Hadrian Black. However, my true identity is Haidran James Potter. I am the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. I have been told I am allowed to confide into one person my true purpose here I would like my confidant to be you but should I tell you, you must give me a wizards’ oath that you will not interfere. Can you do that for me sir?”

“Normally I would be distrustful of what you say. However, since my bird sang for you I know that you are trustworthy. You have my word I shall do my best not to meddle in your plans.”

Hadrian told Albus Dumbledore everything that the fates had told him. An hour later Harry sat completely exhausted and in serious need of a drink.

“I beg your pardon headmaster but do you have anything to drink preferably of the liquor variety?”

Once Albus had poured himself and Harry a generous glass of Ogden’s the two men began to plan.

“Now that everything is situated headmaster I think that I should like to sleep for a while. Would you be so kind as to show me where my rooms are? I will probably be isolated from everyone in the castle until September 1st. It would seem I need to draw up lesson plans for my defense against the dark arts classes.”

“Yes you are quite right my boy quite right indeed.”

Once out of the headmasters’ sight Harry entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to start planning for year’s lesson.

**I can only hope that two weeks is enough to draw up seven syllabi.**

Sitting down behind the desk Harry gave a great sigh of frustration.

**If only I knew where to start! Thank Merlin the fates lifted the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. These children need stability and consistency in their lessons if we ever plan to win the war. I just wish I’d known where the last professor were left off.**

As if on cue Harry heard a familiar trill as Fawkes the Phoenix landed upon his desk. Clutched in the majestic bird’s beak were several thick scrolls. Thanking Fawkes Harry began to read…

 

**Syllabi for Defense Against the Dark Arts year one 1973**

**September 1st**

READ chapters 1-3 of introduction to defense against the dark arts theory and beginning spells. Written by Bartholomew J Trevor write a 2-foot piece of parchment that explains the importance of understanding theory before you cast a defensive spell.

September 4th

turning your 2-foot essay on the theory of defense against the dark arts and begin practicing the Protego charm

and on and on the syllabus went.

 

**The instructor Severus had in his first year seems to be the only one with a lick of sense in his head. So I believe it best if I use his first year syllabus for the first years coming in September and I’ll go on from there. As for the older classes I’ll just move up the editions used.**

True to his way of thinking it did take Harry the full two weeks to draw up syllabi for all seven years. By the look of the workload he was going to be one of the least favorite teachers at Hogwarts this year. This however didn’t bother Harry in the least. He would teach these children to properly defend themselves and to understand the theory behind why the defense spells worked. The more thorough he was with each of the years he taught the better the chances of them surviving would be.

**Now that I’m thinking about it I really must speak to Albus. I would like to have a scholarship fund started so that each student has a wand of their own instead of a hand-me-down. After all Mr. Olivander did say that the one chooses the wizard and that no one shall ever work as well for a wizard or witch as the one that chose them.**

**Well now I suppose it’s off to find the headmaster to run my idea past him. If need be I can put some of the money that I have from the Peverell vaults to draw the funds from so as not to draw attention to myself…yes, why not use my Slytherin traits to benefit the wizarding world as a whole?**

 

 

 

 

Harry began to whistle as he approached the edge of Hogwarts wards he knew he would have to pay some heavy price goblins may guard our treasure our gold and our family heirlooms but any goblin no matter how honorable... can be bought it is just a question of whether or not you have enough Galleons to pay their asking price.


	3. Goblin tales

Chapter 3: **Goblin tales**

Harry gave a massive sigh of relief once his feet touched the pavement.

**I have got to remember not to take the Knight bus ever again!**

Taking a deep breath Harry entered the bank. Clearing his throat Harry walked up to Blood Fang the head goblin for the time alterations department. This department was used more often than not nowadays.

The old goblin internally cursed meddling wizards and everything that the unspeakable’s had to do to fix the problems. Every time a time traveler came back he was in charge of finding funds for them to live off of. Tapping his long nails on his redwood desk the surly looking goblin met the young wizard’s eyes.

“I trust you are here to fix some temporal rift. Well sir if you give me your name I will do my best to allocate funds for you to use in this time. As I’m sure you’re well aware you may not be able to access your volts even if you have a key. Your living relatives may start to think there is theft going on within my bank. This cannot be allowed we must keep Gringotts reputation intact. Did you bring your key Mr.?”

Black, Hadrian Narcissus Black I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Blood fang. However, in the future I will be known as Hadrian James Potter. I am the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I’m afraid I must ask your help in finding some vaults that it is possible for me to use.

“Yes Mr. Potter. Tell me young sir do you happen to have the key to your vaults?”

“Indeed I do Mr. Blood Fang.

Hadrian passes over the key somewhat nervously and waits with baited breath for the goblin to return it.

“I see well Mr. Potter Black we’re going to need to do an inheritance test upon you. This is of course to see if you’re from any other magical lines on your Mother or your Fathers' side. Contrary to what the ministry thinks there is no such thing as a Muggle born. Going way back to the start of magical communities’ pure blood families whose children were squibs were often cast out. Oh but thank Merlin for kind Muggles. Often they would take the children in with no questions. In fact, a lot of our muggle born children have ties to the Quaker religion.

Pulling out a scroll that had a pink tent to it Blood Fang presented Harry with a blood quill.

“Hadrian Narcissus Black I need you to sign your name your birth name at the bottom of this scroll. Once your blood touches the page it will start to splinter out forming the branches of the family tree. Highlighted on this scroll will be any branch that is believed to have died out and thereby the funds that will be safest for you to use during your stay here.”

Taking the quill from Blood Fang Hadrian hesitates, suddenly his mind is flooded with memories of Dolores Umbridge. He nervously begins to rub the back of his left hand. Reaching deep within himself Harry latches onto the Gryffindor courage that is slowly shrinking away. Slowly and deliberately Harry signs his name. Hadrian James Potter. Once this action is completed the blood quill vanishes. Harry watches in fascination as over the next 20 minutes  branch after branch of an unknown family tree comes to life right before his eyes.

Blood Fang’s eyes widened as the tree finally finished.

Well, well, well ...I guess this proves an old goblin legend.

Long before recorded time my people used to tell a story. One that goes as follows;

Guinevere was not the only adulterer in the relationship. My people say that King Arthur was seduced by a very powerful enchantress Morganna, Le Fay. It is said that Arthur went to her for comfort when he discovered Lancelot’s betrayal. Taking advantage of his vulnerability Morganna bedded Arthur.

It is believed that a child resulted from this union. The child’s name has been lost us but as you can see buried deep within this family tree is the name of Le Fay. There is no first name however this symbol here shows that the child was a female. Congratulations Mr. Potter it would seem are the only living descendant of Morganna Le Fey. And from your mother’s side no less. Fascinating, truly fascinating.

Harry stood rigid frozen in complete shock.

“I-I thought that King Arthur and Camelot were nothing more than a legend. A fairy tale really. You know like Little Red Riding Hood or something.”

Blood fang couldn’t help but chuckle at the childs shock.

“Mr. Potter I’m sure you’ve been in our world long enough to understand that every fable fairy tale and legend is based on just a small amount of truth. Now what I can do for you his contact our American branch and have them floo over your account information. With your account numbers and the summary of all your possessions and gold we should be able to figure out your net worth and how much money you think you’re going to need to survive for the time being. In order to do all the things, you must claim your Lordships.”

Harry’s eyes raked over the family tree and shock to think an hour ago he only knew of his mother and father and now before him is a family tree that went all the way back to 1313 possibly further. At the very bottom of the tree there was a list of five lordships.

**Hadrian James Potter**

Lord of the noble house of Pendragon (mother’s side)

Lord of the noble house of Lethem (mother’s side)

Lord of the noble house of Scot (mother’s side)

Lord of the noble house of gaunt (by right of conquest Tom riddle II)

Lord of the noble house of Kelly (mother’s side)

“All right Mr. Blood Fang, what do I have to do to claim these lordships?”

“You simply wait here Hadrian I will contact the account managers needed for all five accounts. They will then bring the rings over and you will try them on.

If the rings except you they meld into one ring. If a ring should reject you the ring in question will fall off your finger. Though it is excessively rare merging up to seven Lordship rings has happened before. this fact is not widely advertised. After all Grendelwauld wasn’t exactly popular when he fell in battle against Dumbledore. I’m afraid all that there is left for you to do is wait. While your 5 account managers gather your account information things . I hope you have no other plans as it can take up to four hours for them to get here international time zones and all of that."

Hadrian gave a warm accepting smile

“I have no problem waiting as I’m sure you realize I have no family to return to."

True to Blood Fang’s word Harry waited for four hours but once all five goblin account managers arrived they allowed Harry to try on their lordship rings. Fortunately for Harry’s sake all five accepted him leaving some of the goblins gob smacked.

Your lordship my name is Iron Hook I am your international liaison between your American lordships and the ones here in Britain. I am pleased to tell you, you possess 20 vaults in total.

15 of which contain gold with a net worth of 13 billion galleons. Now as it stands you won’t be able to access the majority of your funds because we’ve calculated in your Potter and Black lordships as well. I am however pleased to inform you; you are able to touch 4 billion galleons the other 5 vaults contain family heirlooms and be spelled items.”

Hadrian began to rub his temples and exhaustion. The young man held out his hand to forestall any other communications.

“I can read my account summaries at a later date gentleman my only interest right now is taking half of the 4 billion galleons that I have available for use and placing it into a scholarship for every student in Hogwarts who does not possess a wand of their own to receive one free of charge. I beg your pardon for seeming so rude but I’m taking my leave now as I don’t care to find out exactly what I own have investments in or might invest in. Good day gentlemen.”

Hadrian took a seat and signed contract after contract giving his permission to release the funds to Hogwarts for the new wand scholarship. It was midnight before Harry returned to Hogwarts. All the young man can do silently think the heavens for the fact that he had tomorrow off otherwise he would’ve been teaching his defense class in his sleep. Which was not a good idea.

Harry found himself excited teaching was the one thing that he missed about the DA. When someone learned a new spell that he had taught them Harry felt a pride the likes of which he’d never seen before. In those moments of success, he could push aside the negative voices of his cousin and uncle. in those moments of success, he believed that he was smart capable and lovable.


	4. the unbiased professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of my sanity beyond the barest bones outline concerning the years attended at Hogwarts I will be making it up. Including but not limited to students names. For example Remus Lupin's Boggart is that of grayback. In the interest of protecting Remus's secret no one knows what grayback looks like.

Hadrian was drinking his first black coffee of the day while contemplating his first class with the third years. He could feel his nerves building as the time to teach them came nearer. Standing to take his leave of the great Hall Harry ran through mental checklist in his mind.

 

Memorized introduction speech (check)

Work out a seating chart (check)

 

Harry knew it was a short checklist but he figured he could wing it from there. Groaning as he walked he realized that his first class of the day was Gryffindor and Slytherin.

**Well here goes nothing. Just remember Harry it is important that you take a firm hand with every class you can’t afford to have them not take you seriously.**

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Hadrian Black. As I’m sure many if not all of you already know. Professor Dumbledore gave a wonderful welcome speech. Now before we get started I need all of you to stand. I have drawn up a seating chart. Those of you that I paired together will be partners in this class for the rest of the year. I suggest you find a way to get along. The pairing style will be one Gryffindor with one Slytherin.”

The classroom erupted in moans and groans. Some of the students even started to argue Harry took off his glasses and began to rub at the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine building behind his eyes. When the fighting and yelling seemed to be getting louder instead of softer Harry decided he had to put a stop to this childish outburst.

 **"That is enough!** “I will not tolerate this bickering! Your houses are just that a house in which you can bond with fellow students of similar interests. They do not make up all that you are. There are going to be times in your life that you’re forced to do things you’re not fond of. But that ladies and gentlemen is life. Now you’ll find me to be a patient man however I will not tolerate fighting bullying and overall ignorance. In four years these houses will cease to exist and you will be launched into the workforce alongside all the students of your year. In real life ladies and gentlemen, we are forced to work with those that we cannot stand. This is called maturity. And I can see upon looking around this room that these two houses seem to be lacking in this trait.”

Taking in a deep breath Harry gave a stern look to the marauders of the four friends when that seem to possess guilt in his eyes was Remus Lupin.

“Over the past two weeks I have heard many a story about certain troublemakers. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew would the four of you please step forward?  Mary Fletcher, Joseph Greene, Anastasia White and Severus Snape you will be the first eight students I pair together. I suggest that the eight of you learn to work together well because with the exception of final exams and quizzes half of your grade will be based upon how well your partner does in this classroom. Severus Snape will be paired with James Potter. Peter Pettigrew will be paired with Anastasia White. Remus Lupin will be paired with Mary Fletcher. And Joseph Greene shall be paired with Sirius Black.”

On and on the pairing of the students went. Always one Gryffindor with one Slytherin.

“Now for my classroom rules.

 _Rule one_   **ABSOLUTELY**  no bullying this includes but is not limited to hexes jinxes and curses cast outside of a practice exercise or a duel.

  _Rule two_ I expect you to give 110% in this class. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a serious subject and one day the things you learn in this class just might save your life.

 _ Rule three _foul language will not be tolerated as specially the word mud blood.

The use of that particular phrase will be punished by no less than three days’ detention with Filch.

 _Rule four_ no late work shall be accepted

_except in the case of the student being ill. If you’re going to say that your ill, I expect a notice from Madame Pomfrey that you spent time in the infirmary._

 

 These four rules are my code for conduct I expect each and every one of you to follow them to the letter. I will also have you take note that there is an unspoken elasticity clause which means I will add rules and or amendments to rules as the situation calls for it. Everyone here needs to know I find myself to be a very fair person however if I should catch you lying to me the site will not be pretty. Oh and just so you know in this classroom houses do not exist. If you caught doing something wrong you will be punished justly. I have no favorites no teachers’ pets or any other forms of favoritism.” Now that everyone knows the rules can continue on to today’s lesson. Who can tell me what a boggart is?" Yes Miss Evans?"

“A boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark spaces. It has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it. When not in the sight of a person, it is believed to look like a dark blob."

“Well said Miss Evans however it is a bit disappointing that your explanation was word for word from our text. Five points to Gryffindor house. I hope that in the future you can give a bit more of an original explanation. You cannot find all of life’s answers in the textbook. Often in day-to-day life nothing is black or white but instead infinite shades of gray. You will do well to remember that Miss Evans."

“Now that being said, which of you among us would be brave enough to stand before a Boggart?"

"Oh no one come now isn't Gryffindor house supposed to be known for their bravery?"" I find it hard to believe that no one has the courage to step forward."" I see well how about if I were to offer 75 house points to the first volunteer?"

Hadrian smirk to himself knowing that this would draw forth some volunteers and to be completely honest he was excited to see which ones would be brave enough to do so.

“Mr. Lupin how brave of you indeed. please the closet that holds the Boggart? It's in the far left corner there. Please approach it alone and open the wardrobe for it to see you.”

 

Sweaty hands pulled open the wardrobe doors. To say that Hadrian was shocked was the understatement of the century He expected Remus’s Boggart shift into a copy of the moon. It did not . No instead the Boggart took the form of Fenrir Greyback.

“Well done Mr. Lupin. Now you can tell me how to get rid of a Boggart? What a shame no one? I see Mr. Black would you be so kind as to enlighten your fellow students? Tell me how do you get rid of a Boggart?”

“I-I don’t know Sir.”

“Well now that is a shame I have a copy of last year’s  summer homework. Within that List you were  to write a 3-foot essay on what a Boggart was when they were first discovered and how to rid yourself of them. Are you telling me you didn’t do your summer holiday work?”

When no answer was forthcoming Harry sighed in frustration

“I see 20 points from Gryffindor for failing to complete your course work. Now by a show of hands how many of you did do this assignment?”

There were a total of 10 students in a class of 30 who did not complete their assignment. Seven of those were on Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. And the other three were on Slytherin’s Quidditch team.

“I see am I correct in assuming that all 10 of you belong to the Quidditch team?”

“Yes Sir.”

“As much as it pains me to do this I’m afraid I must make an example of you 10. There will be a 20-point deduction from Slytherin and Gryffindor' house... per student who did not complete the work. I believe that means that the Gryffindors have lost 140 house points today. Slytherin house has lost 60.

Commit this to memory ladies and gentlemen every person who does not do their work for my course will lose 20 house points each assignment.” My time with you grows short. For Tuesday’s class I expect a 3 ½ foot parchment on what a Boggart is how it survives what drives it away and the name of the spell used. You are all dismissed.”

 


	5. The staff meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 2 chapters in one day! I feel awesome! A story hasn't flown this easily for me since love bites a vampires kiss! I'm super excited to see what y'all think of this chapter.

 

Chapter 5:T **he staff meeting**

It was two weeks into the school year when Dumbledore called for the first staff meeting. Hadrian had a feeling that this staff meeting was going to get heated. He planned to voice several complaints about Dumbledore’s favoritism concerning the Gryffindors' more specifically the marauders. The young DADA professor took a seat next to Minerva McGonagall.

“Hello Professor. Black how are your classes treating you?"

“They’re treating me well Minerva, with the exception of a few Gryffindor’s. Tell me Madame is a commonplace for James Potter Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to pick fights with the Slytherin’s?"

Yes, I’m afraid it is Professor Black. I have tried to curb their bullying. Their favorite target seems to be Severus Snape. I’m not certain why they focused on the boy but, every time I bring up the complaint to the headmaster he shrugs it off saying boys will be boys. I fear that this will push Severus into a dark place if something isn’t done soon.”

“Has no one challenged Dumbledore on his leniency toward the four boys? Because to my way of thinking wrong is wrong youth should never be an excuse."

“I happen to be in agreement with you Mr. Black. Though no matter what I seem to try or how many detentions I hand out it does little if anything to sway their bullying."

Dumbledore entered the room causing a silence to fall over any and all staff members who were speaking. The headmaster gave a sigh as he took a seat...

“Good afternoon, I trust you all of had a pleasant two weeks’ classes? We have this meeting every two weeks so that you may vent your questions and concerns. Is there anything you wish to suggest that we do to better train our students for their future in the outside world? You may also take your time to air your grievances with me concerning anything that has to do with the students."

“I have several grievances to list headmaster. The first being the unchecked leniency on the Quidditch players concerning their homework and/or class projects. It has been my observation that 70% of the students that play Quidditch think themselves immune to doing my course work. This week alone the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players have lost a total of 140 house points. I am losing my patience sir… I would like to put forth the idea that any Quidditch players whose grades fall below an overall acceptable will be suspended from playing Quidditch until such time as their grades are brought back up to an acceptable level."

Albus hesitated taking in the scene before him Minerva and Horace seem to be the most angered by this.

**Why wouldn’t they be when often the house cup was decided by the last match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.**

I see, Hadrian you are not the first professor to come to me expressing concern over this very item. I believe the only fair way to do this is to put it up for a vote. All those staff members who believe the mandatory grade system for our Quidditch players should be activated raise your hand and say I."

Professors Burbage Binns Flitwick Kettleburn Sinistra and Black voted for the changes suggested.

Slughorn, McGonagall, Hooch, Sprout, Vector, and Trelawney voted nay. As the vote was tied at 6 to 6 that left Dumbledore with the deciding vote and much to everyone’s shock and surprise the headmaster voted yay.

 

“I shall make the announcement of the minimum grade requirements to participate in Quidditch team at dinner I am greatly saddened by the fact that there are staff among us that believe sports should take precedence over academic performance. Thank you Hadrian for having the bravery to bring this issue to my attention. I’m sure that this is been going on for years if not decades.  This is when I remind you my fellow staff members that no matter how small the concern it must be brought to my attention. The portraits in these halls may tell me a lot but there are things that even they miss. Now before the staff meeting ends are there any other concerns that any of you wish to voice?"

Professor Flitwick spoke next.

“I voice a concern shared by nearly every staff member here at Hogwarts. I am greatly concerned by the leniency granted to James Potter Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin particularly when they bully Severus Snape.

Albus this cannot be allowed to continue! Severus is a focused student who makes little if any trouble. And most of the trouble that he makes is in retaliation for what the marauders have done to him. I beg you Albus don’t turn a blind eye to this! To do so would cause irreparable damage to the boy."

“I see Filius. How do you suggest we get through to them that it is not okay to treat fellow students as they’ve treated Severus?"

“Well first off I suggest that you admit that your favorite students are bullies. Second allow your staff members to enforce the punishment that they see fit. Stop interfering and arguing for their leniency. Albus this is not said to hurt you. Only to point out your blind spots. Please allow us to correct the mistakes we’ve made and to hold the marauders accountable for their wrongdoing."

Albus looked genuinely shocked.

“Is this how you all feel about my treatment with James Sirius Peter and Remus?"

Every staff member in the room noded of their head to the affirmative each nod seemed to break the old man’s heart.

“I see, please allow me to offer you my humblest apologies. Feel free to punish the four boys as you see fit, I will no longer interfere."

Hadrian was the last to leave the office. Standing to take his leave he squeezed Dumbledore shoulder.

“Rest assured Headmaster you’ve made the appropriate decision. I believe your staff to be very good at assessing a situation and assigning the appropriate punishment. Before you allow your guilt to consume you I ask that you please remember we are only humans. Humans with special abilities but human nonetheless."

It was with a hopeful heart that Hadrian left the headmaster’s office. This staff meeting had accomplished two very important goals. The first being that Albus had seen several professors who backed Harry up when it came to setting a Grade cap for the students who played Quidditch. Secondly some of his other colleagues seem to have found strength in Harry’s complaining. Hadrian had never been so happy that he was not the only one that noticed Severus was being bullied. Perhaps by stopping Severus being bullied at school it would stop him from wanting to become a death eater.

**Although I’m not certain the bullying was the only thing that made him turn to the death eaters. I’ve noticed that on Hogsmeade weekends Severus goes to talk to Lucius Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks. Perhaps one weekend I can get Lucius by himself and ask him with Severus’s home life is like. I know I’m probably just being paranoid but it is best to cover all of your bases. Looks can be deceiving after all. I mean hell everybody in the wizarding world that I was some spoiled rotten pampered brat. When in reality I was abused neglected and very nearly starved. There was a time during my school years that I thought about joining Voldemort just so I could get back at my Muggle relatives. So I can’t imagine a shitty home life as well is being bullied in school. I had great friends to offset my abusive home life and I still thought about going dark... Well hopefully now that Dumbledore will not step in and defend the marauders they can be punished accordingly and be driven away from picking on Severus.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is recently been brought to my attention that there were many typos and punctuation errors in my writing. I believe that I have fixed most of the typos and as for punctuation usage again I apologize I never was the best at English but I hope that you can look past the punctuation errors and enjoy my story to its fullest extent. I know some reviewers has suggested a beta however I am leery of them. I had a beta for love bites of vampires kiss said beta tried to change the entire story. It was not a happy experience for me. As for the flow of my story I try not to make it choppy however I cannot cover each and every minute step in my writings or I would never finish them. So I offer you my apologies in my excitement and hurry to post this fiction I promise in the future to go over the text more carefully the typos seem to be related to my new speech recognition software. So I think my loyal readers for overlooking my mistakes and enjoying my writing.


	6. The scholarship

Chapter 6 **: The wand scholarship**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting alone quietly in his office when he received the floo call from Gringotts wizarding bank.

“Hello headmaster Dumbledore I am Gangitkilly the head of the donations for scholarly advancement department. I have a matter of great importance to you. Might I come through?"

“Yes, come right on through all have a house elf make us tea. Trooper would you be so kind as to fetch myself and Gangitkilly some tea and biscuits?"

Once the young house elf was gone Dumbledore turned to the goblin liaison stapling his hands together as he began turning scenarios over in his head as to why the goblin come to him about scholarly funds. Hogwarts scholarship funds have been nearly drained dry not too long after Tom Riddle was accepted here as a student.

“Well Mr. Gangitkilly I truly hope you brought good news to the halls of Hogwarts. I’m afraid there’s not much of a scholarship fund left. What with the economic down turn and everything myself and Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall find ourselves willfully having to turn students away due to lack of funds. I fear that if the economy doesn’t turn around for us Hogwarts school may have to close your doors. You see there aren’t so many generous benefactors as there used to be.”

Albus smiled sadly at the goblin and silently prepared their tea. Both men had been so engrossed in the intensity of the conversation that neither noticed the house elf pop in or out with the tea service. . Gangitkilly smiled as best as any goblin could and held out his hand to forestall any further conversation from the older man.

“Headmaster Dumbledore I’m here to inform you that you have not lost all your generous benefactors and if handled carefully the school will need no more donations for quite some time. My client who wishes to remain silent and unknown has donated two billion galleons.”

Albus was a man that was almost never shocked but the goblins statement left the Grand Sorcerer speechless.

"T-T-two billion galleons?!! Wow he certainly is a generous benefactor! Due to the economic crisis facing our world I worried that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would soon have to close its doors."

As stated once before if handled correctly Hogwarts will be insured continuation and the ability to keep its doors open for quite some time yet. As I stated previously my client wishes for each and every student in the school that doesn’t have a wand of their very own be allowed to purchase one through this scholarship. He explicitly stated that even those with hand-me-downs from their parents are to be given a new wand. He also suggests that the first students to receive those wands are those of the poorest families. Ones that would not be able to purchase their children and new wand. The order is to go poorest up to middle-class and so on. I have already been to see Mr. Olivander and he has told me that he is available for this monumental task from October 1st through May 1st. it is up to you and your fellow staff mates to decide the year order in which the one’s wands will be received. I hate to be so short Albus but as I am the head of an entire department I’m afraid that I do not have time to stay for pleasantries. I must be going now."

Albus watched in quiet shock as the little goblin left through the floo before he could even thank him. The older wizard was overtaken by so much happiness that he silently wept grateful for the anonymous benefactor beyond belief. These were dark times that wizarding Britain was living through. Dumbledore had witnessed enough famine strife and war in his lifetime to know that even bleaker times awaited their world. There was a Muggle saying, that all things must get worse before they can get better. However, this anonymous benefactor gave Albus a tremendous amount of hope that Tom riddle would one day fall.

After pacing in his office for well over an hour Albus decided that his first and wisest course of action would be to call his Deputy headmistress. Together the two leaders of Hogwarts could then make a plan of action. Albus knew that he planned on having the students that needed wands to be brought to Olivander shop on Hogsmeade weekends.

 

Minerva McGonagall was more than a little confused to find herself being summoned by Albus’s Patronus the shimmering silver Phoenix perched itself upon her desk. The bird opened its mouth so that Albus Dumbledore’s voice could be heard:

“Minerva I’m afraid I must interrupt your lesson planning for today. I request your immediate arrival in my office as something wonderful is just happened for Hogwarts. I am hoping that the two of us can put our heads together to decide how best to enact a plan of action to carry out recent requests on my person. I will have tea waiting.

Minerva felt her stomach not in anticipation Albus only used his Patronus in matters of great importance. With great hesitation Minerva stood outside Albus’s office.

**For heaven sake Minerva are you a Gryffindor or not?! This is pathetic you tell your students to be brave in the face of adversity and yet a random summons by the headmaster has you shaking in your boots. Suck it up old girl. The sooner I go in there the sooner I can find out what he needs. I hope this is an about budget cuts again. As it is already half the staff stays here year-round so that our pay cuts didn’t hurt us quite as badly. Alright on the count of 3. 2...1**

"Lovely happy to see that you were able to respond to my summons so quickly. Though I must ask you to calm yourself. The news I have for Hogwarts today is wonderful indeed. Hogwarts has acquired an anonymous benefactor. Their donation was large I daresay that it saved the school from bankruptcy and permanent closure."

“Well come on Albus out with it! An anonymous benefactor in times of war? Are we sure whoever it is is on the up and up? For all we know it could be someone who works under you know who."

Albus smiled and took a sip of his tea. To buy himself time for dramatic effect the headmaster offered his customary lemon drop. His Deputy head sighed and politely refused taking a cup of plain Earl Grey tea in its place. Seeing that Minerva’s patience was wearing thin Dumbledore cut straight to the point.

“The head of Gringotts inheritance and scholarship department has been to see me today. As a matter of fact, he just left about an hour ago. He informed me with documents to back up his statements that someone had approached him about becoming Hogwarts benefactor. I highly doubt it was anyone working for Tom. I lean upon the first conditions for receiving a scholarship as proof. The generous person who sent Hogwarts this money had two stipulations. The first was that each and every student from year 1 to 7 were to be granted that enough funds were released to them to acquire their own wand. The second stipulation was that we started with the poorest of our students and then we are to work our way up to the more moneyed students. The clause said _**all**_ students. Now does it seem to you is though Voldemort would allow one of his death eaters to leave funds to Hogwarts that might in some way help Muggleborns?"

The deputy headmistress thought upon everything that Dumbledore just told her. She sipped on her tea in silence as she searched this from every angle looking for any possibility of this gift being given by less than honorable people. She gave a great sigh as she finally admitted to herself that there was no sign of deception.

“Very well Albus you’ve made your point about it not being funds from Tom or any of his followers **but every student.** Headmaster there must be at least 400 students here who do not possess a wand of their own hell 78% of our students are using hand-me-downs from a relative or worse a secondhand shop. We’re talking hundreds of thousands of galleons! Surely meeting this person’s demands would mean dipping into Hogwarts budget as well!? Our fellow staff members have already taken so many cuts just to keep her doors open! To do that would bankrupt us!"

Albus held up his hand to forestall her nervous babbling.

“Minerva I assure you this generous donation will allow our students to have one’s of their own for every student who needs one to get a wand of their very own. And as to the budget cuts as soon as each student has their wand the budget can be renegotiated. For you see Minerva we’ve had a donation of 2 billion galleons. I have summoned you here to help me prioritize what must be done after the wands are acquired. For as I’m sure you know Hogwarts has had to turn away several students because we were unable to issue scholarships."

“Albus 2 billion! Surely with our economic state being what it is this must be fraudulent. It is too good to be true.”

“Do not fret Minerva I have had a meeting with the goblins they were emphatic on the authenticity of this donation. Hogwarts has been saved old friend. Now over the next few days I would like to take the time to set forth a detailed outline of what must be done.

Over the next few days Minerva and Albus settled on a plan.

 **Step one** -take the 150 students in seventh year who do not possess a want of their own to see Olivander over the next Hogsmeade weekends. _This first step is to be repeated for whatever number of students in sixth fifth fourth third second and first years_

 **step two-** reinstitute the scholarship program for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. _Said scholarship will be provided to any and all families who make less than 30,000 Galleons a year or in the case of Muggle born’s $20,000_

 **step three-** reinstate normal faculty wage earning. _All teachers at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry are to be returned to the previous year’s salary. However, the Freezing of faculty raises remain in place._

 **Step four-** contact Gringotts bank to hire a ward specialist to strengthen or add to the current protection wards for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

 **step five** -build a whole new set of greenhouses so that the students may take Herbology safely. _The old green houses are to be razed as they are structurally unsound._

 **Step six-** renovate an update the current potions lab so that is up to code and relatively modernized.

 **Step seven** -modernize the infirmary so that Madame. Pompfrey has comfortable living arrangements as well as reasonable updating of medical equipment.

Whatever funds remain after all the above steps have been completed shall be placed in a vault for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The goblins watching over the vault shall be allowed to invest 3% of the remaining balance in the hopes that our funds will increase to ensure the continuation of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

**addendum-** any and all renovations or upgrades are to be completed during the summer holidays so as not to interrupt students coursework

After a very long and tiring three days Minerva and Albus affixed their signature and seal to the completed outline for how the funds donated will be used and handled. Minerva smiled brighter than she had in years because she had been reminded that even in times of war there were kind souls out there who in the face of darkness do what they can to spread light

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7** : Rifts form

“Hey James look what I got."

Serious black held a bag full of bugs out to his best friend

 Sirius I’m not sure this is going to work out. Don’t you think this is going a little too far?"

 _“_ Jamie not you too? First Remus tells me not to nick food from the kitchen or pick on the house elves any longer. And now you’re getting squeamish about pulling pranks on Snivelus?! What’s going on Jamie don’t tell me you’re going soft?!”

“I’m not going soft Sirius I just don’t see why we have to pick on him every day. I mean sure he’s creepy and knows more about dark arts than any of the three of us put together but that doesn’t make it right."

 _“_ Oh come on Jamie admit the only reason you’re going soft is because you were forced to partner with the git! Damn that new professor he’s made everything go south from here! I mean come on Gryffindor and Slytherin are so diametrically opposed how can he expect us to be teammates?! I mean seriously everyone knows Slytherin ‘s are total arse holes!"

“Sirius enough is enough! I’m tired of this! Look the way you’re acting it’s, it’s no better than your mother. We are 14 we are well past time to grow up and act like adults! And before you can say it no, not complete adults I’m just tired of all the shit storm we throw at Severus. Once you get to know him he’s really not all that bad."

“You can’t be serious James! Severus is a Slytherin we are Gryffindor you couldn’t be any more diametrically opposed! I spent two weeks’ allowance on these I’m using them! Come on you know the Beatles will only eat his hair! Look with or without you I’m using these!"

“I said leave off mate! Professor Black is right. The house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is getting old! I mean really done here at Hogwarts and four years. Don’t you think it’s kind of stupid to carry a grudge out into the real world? Come on mate Lily’s right if you just give them a chance I’m sure you'll see he's not all that bad."

“Oh my God Jamie! You have gone soft. And maybe I was wrong maybe it’s not Professor Black. I think you’re only being nice to Severus because you wanted Lily’s pants. Fine then I’ll play along until you get laid. But after that all that’s her off and Snape is a fair target."

James just shook his head in disbelief. Serious was his oldest and dearest friend. He knew that given time Sirius would adjust to his budding friendship with Severus. I mean after all he accepted his crush on Lily even though she was a Muggle born.

Jamie and Sirius were still bickering back and forth concerning whether or not the Beatles would be used. As their argument got heated their voices rose too. James did his best to calm his friend knowing that soon they would be overheard. Professor Black was pretty laid-back when it came to coursework but he didn’t take well to classroom interruptions. The only thing he hated more than classroom interruptions was bullying. If Sirius wasn’t careful, he was going to get caught. James warning for Sirius to calm down fell upon deaf ears his voice just kept rising.

“Gentlemen what seems to be the problem here?"

 Sirius jumped a mile and the air not hearing their Professor approach them from behind.

“I-it’s nothing professor we were just debating whether or not we should get a head start on our charms project."

James lied easily to save his friend. For a moment he thought it worked. He should’ve known better all of his classmates said it was like Professor Black had eyes in the back of his head. James caught sight of Sirius trying to shove the Beatles back into his pocket and silently prayed to himself and Merlin that their defense against the dark arts professor had not seen him. There was no such luck.

“What is it that you put in your pocket Mr. Black? You would find it in your best interest to not lie to me. I have ways to find out young man so turn out your pockets and show me what you’ve got!"

“Like Jamie said it’s nothing we were just debating whether or not to start our charms project early."

The young heir to the house of black did his best to put on an innocent face and fool the professor.

“I see young Mr. Black you leave me with no choice.”

Hadrian silently cast Legilimens. The young professor entered Sirius his mind and began to root around for the answers to his question. Seeing the young man’s memories and thoughts made Hadrian think of a Muggle picture show. Soon he found what he was looking for. As clear as day Hadrian saw Sirius purchase the Keratin lice. Harry felt his face go red. He knew through research that the purchase of these insects was extremely regulated. The magical community was still doing research into the theory that Keratin Beatles may be what caused Kneazles to be able to carry the black plague.

“Mr. Black! My office NOW!! 20 points from Gryffindor for lying to me 10 points for possessing a Keratin beetle as the possession of such an insect inside Hogwarts walls is forbidden. Your childish need to pull a prank on a fellow student could have caused another plague!" Mr. Potter 20 points from Gryffindor for lying to me. When I ask you a question I expect an honest answer. I offer you this piece of advice James some friendships though formed long ago are doomed to break. Take care Mr. Potter that your loyalty does not drag you down a dark path."

“Now inside all of you. Take your seats we will once again be facing Boggorts. Tell me of the three lessons we’ve had concerning these creatures why do you think it important to know how to fight them? Yes Mr. Snape?"

“I believe it is important to know how to fight a Boggart because it is one way the only safe way to face our worst fears. If we are strong enough to face our fears and Boggart form then perhaps when the time comes it will be easier for us to face our fears for real out on the battlefield so to speak."

“Very good mister Snape 10 points to Slytherin house. Now can anyone tell me if a Boggart shape can change over time? And if so why? Yes Miss Evans."

“Though the book has no text on it I do believe it’s possible for a Boggart’s form to shift it is after all the way it survives. And why shouldn’t it be able to change babies are often afraid of the dark. However I know very few adults that are still paralyzed by this fear. So in theory a Boggart’s form will change to whatever we fear most at that point in time."

“Very good Miss Evans 10 points to Gryffindor for your correct answer and 15 points for having enough confidence to step outside the book for your answers. Now can anyone tell me why it’s a good idea to never face a Boggart alone? Yes Mr. Potter?"

“If you were to face a Boggart alone it can focus all of its attention on you and thereby make the illusion of your fears stronger. Whereas if you face it was more than one person the creature will become dazed and confused. This is due to the fact that it doesn’t know which fear to focus on."

“Very good I’m very pleased with your progress so far. Enough learning from the text I need all of you to break up into groups of four and pick one of the seven closets lining the back wall. Once your group has chosen the closet you must then choose a leader who will then draw from this hat. Contained within our sheets of paper numbering one through seven whatever number your group leader chooses is the order you will face your Boggart’s. Remember to think of the funniest thing you can before you cast the spell. The group with the fastest time of dispensing with their Boggart will receive 75 house points. The slowest time will take 15. Good luck and remember unity is strength.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Changes enforced

it was five minutes after Hadrian had released the third year Griffin door and Slytherin class.

**What the fuck am I going to do with Sirius?! I really don’t understand what’s changed his attitude. Well that’s not completely true I had started to figure out before his death that Sirius was little more than a bully himself. It hurts me to see it in first person though. I can feel it in my gut that there is no changing what he’s morphing into. I have to try though.**

Taking a deep breath Harry entered his offices.

“Tell me Mr. Black where did you acquire those Beatles?"

“You honestly think I’m going to tell you?! No ballocks to that! I don’t know what everyone else sees and you. It’s obvious that you favor the Slytherins! Why would I tell you when you’ll just end up using it against me?"

“You may want to tell me Mr. Black it will make things so much easier on you. First off you know that those Beatles are borderline black-market. Should I choose to push this I can see about getting Veritaserum used on you to get the truth." Secondly how do you think Lord and Lady Potter would feel about you possessing them?

The young lion swallowed hard before coming clean.

“I-I snuck to Knockturn alley during the last hogs met weekend. Look it was only for a bit of fun. There’s no way he could have actually gotten hurt from it."

Hadrian slammed his palms down on his desk consumed by disbelief that his Godfather could be so stupid!

“Are you truly that much of a fool Sirius Black?! Do you read the broadsheets that all? No obviously you can’t be bothered. If you had bothered to read them, you would know that there is a study going on that says there is a research group inside of St. Mungo’s that is testing to see if the black plague can be passed to Kaneezles through those very Beatles! Are you such a child that you would willingly risk spreading the black plague a new because you don’t want to see your best friend make friends with someone you don’t approve?!"

“Oh come now Professor I would’ve thought you better than guilt trips. No matter how distantly you are a black. Tricks on half-blood are often encouraged in our family. As to my Beatles spreading the plague that is complete and utter bullshit. It’s bad enough I have to deal with the fact that Jamie wants to date the mud blood now you’re telling me I have to be friends with someone I hate?! Keep dreaming professor that’s never going to happen!"

Hadrian stood behind his desk breathing deeply desperately trying to gain control over his temper. At the use of the word mud blood his tenuous control snapped.

“That is enough Mr. Black you will not use such language in front of me! While I understand that you are from an old pureblood family it does not make the use of such language in polite society acceptable. What do you think James would do if he found out you use such language concerning a woman that he had feelings for? You are standing at the precipice of a serious life choice young sir and based on the decisions that you make they may cost you your friend. I caution you now toss aside your family’s beliefs for in the end they will cost you everything."

Suddenly Harry felt very old and found it difficult to think that he had once looked up to this man. Sensing that his Godfather was about to try and make an excuse Hadrian held up his hand.

“No more arguments no more excuses. You have detention for the next two weeks starting tonight I will see you here sharply at 8 o’clock if you’re late I will contact your head of house and for every minute that you are late you will serve another detention will be added. Do I make myself clear!?"

“As a crystal sir."

**TCHHH!! This is utter bollocks! How dare you give me detention! It looks like I’m going to have to talk to Professor Dumbledore again surely he won’t allow this! Yeah that’s what I’ll do. He’s always made the other staff members see reason when it came to Jamie and I. I don’t see why now should be any different. I can’t wait to see the look on the basterd teachers face when he has to repeal his detentions. Hell I might even be able to convince Professor Dumbledore to return our house points to me plus some.**

Sirius walked out of Hadrian’s offices with the spring to his step and the smug look plastered upon his face he was so sure that Albus would protect him once more from the backlash of punishment that it never even occurred to him that things might have changed. His feet carried him quickly to the stone gargoyle outside of Albus Dumbledore’s office. Knowing the man’s penchant for sweet the young Gryffindor merely stood there and listed every sweet that came to mind. Just when he was about to give up the gargoyle swung back allowing him entrance.

**I should’ve known it would be licorice wands. The old man’s sweet tooth is his Achilles’ heel. It will one day prove the end of him.**

“Young master Black to what do I know the pleasure?"

“I’m here to place a complaint Professor."

“I trust that you gone to your head of house prior to me? We must maintain proper channels after all. We wouldn’t want accusations of favoritism to reach the ears of the governors now would we?"

“But, but I’ve always come to you! You’ve never told me to go to my head of house first. Why does it matter anyway? A teacher a teacher right?

“I’m afraid my old open-door policy no longer stands. As much as I would openly listen to your grievances it is not really my place I am to be brought into the equation as a last resort I’m sure you’re well aware that as a headmaster my plate is rather full. I fully trust in the disciplinary actions of my staff. So with a heavy heart Mr. Black I must ask you to take your complaints to your head of house."

**What the hell is going on here Professor Dumbledore has never deferred to the other teachers?! I swear I don’t understand any of this anymore this new professor comes in and all of a sudden our world is turned on its head! Everyone treats them as though the sun rises and shines in his ass! Dad would have a hissy fit knowing that defense was being taught by a half blood! Looks like I need to make a floo call! No one gives Sirius Orion Black a detention!**

Hadrian found himself staring at the clock it was nearly midnight. Sirius had completely skipped his detention.

**“How dare that little upstart! I told him what would happen if he missed the detention! All the times that Severus said my Godfather and my Father were cocky upstarts are starting to prove true! the detention was for two hours he never showed up! I really do suck at math so I’ll just add another two weeks! It looks like a meeting with Dumbledore about his behavior is unavoidable. That meetings going to have to wait until tomorrow however I need sleep and I don’t want things said in anger that could do irreparable damage to the boy.**

Rising from behind his desk Hadrian stretched until he felt his back crack. Though he was only 18 he found that there were days he felt like he was 80. Harry smiled wistfully as for about 1 millionth time he thought of his friends in the future he could practically see Hermione’s smile as she warmly reminded him that Sirius was nothing more than a child himself. Whereas he knew Ron would demand that Harry duel Sirius into submission. It was times like these that he missed his friends the most. Sighing Harry prayed that he was making the appropriate decisions back here in the marauders time. Because he knew that if he mucked it up there was a very good chance his friends wouldn’t even be born. His feet once more carried into the astronomy tower. It was one of the few things that remained untouched by time for a moment he imagined that his friends were standing with him.

**God Hermione! What do I do? I didn’t realize it but this is truly a heavy burden I must bear. What would you say if you were standing here with me?**

Harry trudged off to bed knowing that he would receive no answers. He would just have to wing it and hope that he made the right choices.


	9. Confrontations and contracts

Chapter 9: confrontations and contracts

 

it was about 3 AM Hadrian was still seething this serious had dared skip his detention. So here he was trying to lose himself in the monotony of grading papers. Sleep had evaded him this night but only partly because of anger. Truth be told his nightmares had only increased in intensity since returning to the past. Harry’s head jerked up as his floo burst to life. Harry groaned internally as he realized the headmaster’s face rested comfortably in his fireplace.

“Headmaster it is unusual for you to summon someone so late. How can I help you?"

“Yes I do apologize for the late call. However, this was unavoidable. It appears you have a visitor Hadrian one who is very insistent upon meeting you."

“Stop stalling Albus! Where is your defense against the dark arts professor?! I demand that I see him immediately!"

Harry smirked he had a feeling he knew who would come calling so late. Rising to his feet Harry walked over to his fireplace and grabbed his jar of floo powder. “I shall be there momentarily Albus." No sooner than the headmasters head had left his fireplace Harry dropped the floo powder onto the flames calling out headmaster’s office Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Once Hadrian’s feet had touched the floor he looked around taking in his surroundings. Immediately his eyes fell upon Lord Orion Black

“Oh master Black I wondered when I’d have the honor of meeting you. Though I must admit to being curious as to why you’re here so early.”

“I am here Professor, to demand that you lift my son’s unfair amount detentions. Sirius has recently informed me that you single out the Black family in order to bully and unfairly punish them. As Lord of the ancient and noble house of Black I am here to tell you he will lift them.”

Harry’s title of professor was practically spat from Orion’s lips. It was clear to Hadrian upon taking in Lord Blacks body language and countenance that the man thought he could intimidate Harry into getting his way. However, to the shock of the Lord Hadrian merely squared his shoulders and looked directly into his ice blue eyes.

“With all due respect your lordship your son was given a detention fairly. And to be quite honest he is lucky that that’s all he’s gotten. I have confiscated a bag full of Keratin beetles. As you are very capable and wise Lord I’m quite sure that you’re aware that these beetles are borderline black market and that the sale or transport of them is intensely regulated."

Deep cold laughter met Hadrian’s ears. He felt his anger rising in response. Breathing deeply in an attempt to get his emotions under control the young instructor shook his head in sadness. It was obvious that Lord Black was quite aware of the regulation of the Keratin beetles. Worse still Harry knew that Lord black didn’t give two shits about the law. In Harry’s experience the older the magical family the more they viewed themselves to be above the law.

“My Lord, I feel it necessary to inform you I am a relative of yours. As such I’m sure you’re aware I was raised not to crack under intimidation. It saddens me to see that we have a difference in opinion. I had hoped that we could work together to help Sirius become a fine young man. At 14 he is trying to discover who he is as a person. With proper guidance he could be shaped into quite a fine Lord for the noble and ancient house of Black. However, if he is constantly allowed to get away with every mean-spirited prank that he plays on his fellow students he will only bring dishonor to our family’s name.”

Magic could be felt cracking around the room and the very air they breathed. Both men’s emotions on this issue were high. Albus took this moment to interject himself into the conversation. He could feel Hadrian’s power rising in reaction to Lord Blacks attempted intimidation.

“Gentleman, please calm yourselves we are all here on a common ground. Each of us only wants what is best for Sirius. Perhaps if we could remember that the animosity between you Harry, and you Orion will fade into the background. Perhaps we could come to a compromise. Where in Sirius'  detentions will be lessened but not completely taken away. Do you find this this solution to be acceptable?"

“I suppose I could overlook the outright discrimination against my son provided Professor Black were to drop his detention for two weeks to three days."

“I’m afraid I cannot and will not drop his detentions that far. Had your son attended detention tonight and not skipped it just to tattle on me I might have dropped it to five days. However, as he skipped tonight’s detention he has earned himself an additional two weeks. I am willing to drop his detentions from one month to 2 ½ weeks."

Orion’s’ rage bubbled just beneath the surface. Unable to bear the raw magic that was quickly filling the room several of Albus’s knickknacks shattered. Lord Black stood quickly towering above Hadrian.

“You will drop his detentions to three days or I will consider it a challenge to my house!"

“View it as you choose my Lord but I shan’t the dropping your sons detentions below 2 ½ weeks. If you find this unacceptable then we shall have to find another way to settle our differences."

Faster than Hadrian could blink he found himself at the other end of Lord Blacks wand.

“I tried to reason with you but it seems you’re too damn stubborn and stupid to realize went to bow to your superiors!"

Orion silently pulls a leather glove from his left pocket and quickly slapping Hadrian’s left cheek challenged him to a duel. Harry’s hand came up and shock cradling his quickly reddening cheek. Harry frowns a deep sadness settling within his belly.

“I can see there is no reasoning with you sir. I assume we’re going by old dueling rules.”

“Yes, the duel will continue until one of us is dead or incapacitated a second is required. And the terms are named by the challenged.”

**If this boy is foolish enough to think himself capable of besting me in a duel he is dimmer than I thought. I shall choose a very public arena for our duel that way when everyone sees this dirty little half-blood fail they will see that Muggle born’s mixing with pure bloods taints and weakens our magical lines.**

“Very well your Lordship I accept your challenge. My terms are as follows if I win you forfeit the black Lordship to me. If I lose I will leave my post at Hogwarts and admit that you are the better wizard.”

“I accept your terms Professor our duel shall take place on the Quidditch pitch in three weeks’ time should you be unable to find a second the duel will be forfeit and you will be known as a coward.”

The two men stood and shook hands forming the magical contract necessary for the duel.

 

 


	10. The Unexpected duelist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 3307 words! My longest chapter to date! I worked really hard on this chapter for you guys. I had no idea so many would love it. I'm trying to be better at editing but I've never been very good at it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it might seem to drag in parts but I felt it was important to show how each character felt about the upcoming situation and why they were motivated to behave as they do as always read enjoy and please don't forget to review!^-^

Chapter 10: **The Unexpected second**

Hadrian was running as fast as he could across the rain slick grounds of Hogwarts. As lightning spidered across the sky Harry’s foot sank deeply into the mud causing him to fall forward face first. Groaning  he lifted his head out of the mud. He turns his head to the side and spits out rain sodden earth.

**Great just great here I am running around like a chicken with its head cut off searching for a wand I know I cannot use! To use the one that Olivander sold me would most assuredly create a paradox. Brilliant Harry agree to a duel with no idea of a wand you can use. I should’ve thought this through more. Damn my hotheaded Gryffindor nature! I suppose there’s nothing for it then, I must revisit Olivander and have him sell me a wand. I can only hope that the pull of my original wand will not alert him to the fact that I’m from the future. No, that’s no good perhaps I should travel to France but I will be unable to purchase a wand in three days’ time!**

Hadrian scrubbed his hands down his face in frustration. The rain continued to pelt his weary form. He was soaked to the bone and certain if anyone saw them they would think him mad. Just when Hadrian was about to give up all hope and admit the forfeiture the rain around him seemed to slow. He felt the familiar pull on his soul. It was then that he realized time was passing him in super slow-motion he could almost part the rain with his fingers. Once more Harry Potter stood out a time. Turning around to face a darkened corner in his vision he called out.

“Reveal yourself to me. I can feel you there... come to me death.”

“You are as perceptive as ever Young master.”

“I have been here nearly 3 months why do you choose to reveal yourself to me now? Have you been sent to me by lady fate?"

“How astute of you sir. I was indeed sent by lady fate. She told me to bring you the solution to your dilemma."

Hadrian stood transfixed as he watched death reached into the pocket of his cloak. The thin gaunt figure pulled out a box and passed it to Hadrian. Upon lifting the lid to reveal the boxes contents Harry roughly shoved the box back toward death.

“I will most assuredly not be using the Elder wand! It is a cursed item one that just like the Horcruxes is better lost to time!”

“But Young master, you have no other choice were you to purchase a wand in this era Olivander would recognize your magical signature. This in itself would create a paradox because he would remember your magical signature when your 11-year-old self goes to purchase your original wand. There is no time for you to go to France America or Bulgaria to purchase a wand. As to the Elder wands cursed status there is no such thing. The bad things that happened to the wielders of the wand were caused by their own avarice and greed. My wand is just that a wand. Its power knows no equal. Every previous owner who met a premature death did so because they were consumed with dark intent. wands are alive Hadrian and they do choose their wizard. Because of the circumstances surrounding the creation of the Elder wand it is different. It is a part of me and thereby more sentient than any other wand. Should my wand decide that your soul is too dark or that you have become corrupted it will break its bond to you. This has happened many times in the past. Every brutal and gruesome death that the wizarding community blames on my wand is actually caused by the former wielders unwillingness to let go. I leave you with this piece of advice Hadrian keep your head clear, your heart warm, and your mind open. You are a special child never has one so pure of heart wielded my wand my cloak or my ring. This is why fate has allowed you to become the master of the deathly hollows. She knows you will not misuse the items as many others would. Use the items of your ancestors to bring about happiness.”

Young instructor woke with a start.

**A dream... It was only a dream?**

Swinging his legs around to stand Harry heard their very distinct sound of wood hitting stone. Looking down at the ground he gasped in disbelief for there on the ground at his feet sat the very box from his dream. With cold trembling fingers Harry grasped the Elder wand.

“Very well my lady I shall do as you wish.

The young lion began to pace to and fro in his office.

**I need a second. If I do not choose a second duelist the duel itself will be forfeit. I cannot however ask Dumbledore because that would create a conflict of interest. Plus, I’m not sure he would give it his all he does possess a soft spot for Padfoot after all. I do not feel comfortable in asking Minerva to be my second for the same reasons. Filius Flitwick though he is an excellent duelist will most likely reject my request on the grounds that he does not know me. I would ask Professor Slughorn to be my second however the man is a blithering idiot when it comes to dueling. Plus, he’s too damn stupid if he thinks his skin is on the line he will betray me in a heartbeat. I do not wish to involve the Potter’s I would probably slip up and say something stupid. No it is best if I don’t even approach them.**

Hadrian was standing outside a small but cozy looking home. He had been there about 20 minutes. The young instructor fell back upon nervous habits and began to pace. This plan had to go off without a hitch. Harry peeked over the cliché white picket fence taking in the sight of a small family. A woman in her 20s was holding a small child of no more than six months. Chubby little hands reached and tried to take hold of her mother’s raven locks. Harry was startled from his longing thoughts by a calloused hand touching his shoulder.

“Is there something I can get for you sir? My wife and I can’t help but notice you’ve been standing here for quite some time."

“I-I umm… Yes, actually, I have come to introduce myself. I wish to discuss a matter of great importance with your wife and you. May I come in?"

The man who was only slightly older and Harry seem to be studying him. Hadrian suddenly felt naked before this man as though he could see through his motives.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Come on in then. However, I must warn you both my wife and I have placed second in the international dueling competition. We are more than capable of defending ourselves and will not hesitate to do so. It would be in your best interest if your motives are dark to leave now."

“I assure you I have no ill intent toward you or your family. Though to say I had no motives beyond introducing myself would be a lie. Now may we go inside and have some tea perhaps?"

“Tea would be lovely. Follow me."

Theodore Tonks put the kettle on to boil the water for the tea. Just as the whistle sounded Andromeda Tonks entered the kitchen having just laid her daughter down for a nap.

“Teddy love, who was at the--oh hello Sir. You’ll have to forgive my rudeness but who are you and what you doing here?"

Hadrian couldn’t help but laugh at himself. How could he have forgotten something so simple as an introduction. Well better late than never…

"Yes, please excuse my rudeness Madam. I am Hadrian Narcissus Black.

Confusion was alight in Andromeda’s eyes. This was quickly replaced by distrust. Hadrian issued a silent prayer to the gods that by revealing his identity he would not be tossed out on his ear. When the woman merely passed him a cup of tea Harry released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“If you are truly a Black as you say, why have I not heard of you before this day?"

“I’m sure you’re aware how close minded our family can be. When my four times great-grandmother twice removed married a Muggle she was cast out of the black family and her name was erased. Penniless and pregnant she decided to emigrate to America with her husband. While here in the UK the goblins recognize when a witch or wizard is struck off of the family tree as a death the goblins in America do not feel the same. So by coming to the United States she was able to access a small percentage of the Black family’s wealth. Much to our family's chagrin the American ministry still recognizes me as a Black family member and as such I am still eligible to wield the Black Lordship ring. This is the second reason I came to see you  today. I have been challenged to a duel by Orion Black. He has decided to go by the old rules. This leaves me in somewhat of a dilemma, you see I have two days to find a second before the duel is declared forfeit."

“My wife has just had a child Sir you cannot seriously be thinking about asking her to be your second! Disowned or not they are still her family."

“I had not planned on asking your wife sir. I know that we barely know each other hell we don’t know each other at all but as you so clearly pointed out we are still family. Mr. Tonks I came here to ask you to function as my second."

“You expect me to duel at your side when I do not know if I can trust you. But even putting that aside what exactly am I risking my hide for?"

Hadrian smiled, truth be told the reason he has selected Ted Tonks was that he was a very astute person. His being a second-place dueling champion was a bonus. Now all Harry had to do was convince Theodore that he was an honorable trustworthy man. Harry passed Ted a copy of the contract for the duel.

“The terms of the duel are as follows:

I)On the third day of September 1973 Hadrian Narcissus Black and Orion Black are to participate in a formal wizarding duel.

II) Orion Black has chosen the dueling arena as is customary for the Challenger. The area chosen was Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

III) Hadrian Black has set the terms of the duel as is customary should he be the winner of this duel Orion Black forfeits his Lordship to the noble and ancient house of black effective immediately upon the defeat. Should Hadrian lose he will immediately quit his post as defense against the dark arts teacher for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry he shall also admit that Orion’s Black is the better wizard. Lastly should Hadrian lose he will return to America and never return to Britain. 

“These are some pretty hefty terms. Should you lose you’ll be forced to swallow a great deal of pride. You’re even willing to risk your job your very livelihood. You are either a very brave man or a very foolish one."

Andromeda hood been sitting silently completely forgotten by both men chose this moment to speak.

“My Teddy won’t be putting his life on the line for you. As I’m sure you’re well aware pure blood families cheat. I don’t want to have my child growing up without a father. You want my husband to risk himself just to salvage your pride! I have seen Orion duel. And on each of those occasions he was the victor. No if Ted and I were to become involved in this my sisters and my father will attack us if you lose."

“I assure you madam I will not lose this duel. That outcome is all but impossible. Before you get angry you must understand this is not cockiness or arrogance speaking."

Hadrian’s sighed. Sadly, he knew there was no way around this reaching inside his pocket he pulled out the ancient wooden box and passed it to Andromeda. He hoped that the rumors he’d heard about the witch sitting before him were true. He knew that if they were by merely holding a wand in her hand she could measure its power levels as well as its core. He could only hope this didn’t frighten her away from the prospect of her husband being the second Harry so desperately needed.

Andromeda gave a shocked gasp the moment her hand touched the wand.

**Dear Merlin! This wand has no core! Yet I can feel its power. With wood this aged the core should be weakened. Any core within a wand will eventually dissipate given enough time. Why is this one any different I can tell by the feel of it that this wand was ancient and even without a core it vibrates with a power the likes of which I have never seen!**

Andromeda Tonks trembled as she passed the wand back to Harry.

“I-it cannot be! That is a child’s fairytale and nothing more!! No wand can exist without a core."

“I assure you my lady the tale of the three brothers is no mere bedtime story. The deathly hallows do indeed exist. The wand you now hold in your hand is the death stick. Surely the fact that you can feel no core is enough proof for you?"

“Andi talk to me. What has your so shaken my love? What is the tale of the three brothers? What is so special about this death stick? Surely it is simply just another wand?"

Mr. Tonks looked from his wife to her relative and back again. He was completely lost. It was at times like this that is Muggle born status came back to haunt him. His frustration built as neither his wife nor Harry were quick to offer answers.

“Dammit Andromeda! Tell me what’s going on! I need to understand why your nervous”.

Once Mrs. Tonks looked back at Harry he took that as his cue to step in and explain things as Andromeda seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

“You see Mr. Tonks, there is a story that has been passed down through wizarding families for thousands of years. It is often called the tale of three brothers. The story goes as follows…"

Once Hadrian finished telling Ted the story of the three brothers he waited for laughter and accusations of being insane. To be honest he was stunned when none of that came.

“There is a Muggle saying Mr. Black. Deep within every story fable and legend there exists a kernel of truth upon which tales are spun. You must stay for dinner it is the least we can do. You did travel quite a distance in order to visit us."

Three hours and two bowls of chili later Hadrian found himself playing with Nymphadora. He lost himself in her baby babble. The sound of which seemed to lighten his heart but at the same time it reawakened an ache buried deeply within his heart.

**Set your eyes on the prize Harry. When we succeed in this quest we have been promised the ability to have children. I have longed for a family of my own my entire life. Come hell or high water I will obtain my family.**

Mr. and Mrs. Tonks entered the living room which was adjoined to the nursery quite shocked to see their fussy little girl yawning sleepily in Hadrian’s arms as he rocked her all the while singing in a soft tenor.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

 

Andromeda looked on smiling as she watched Hadrian place her now sleeping daughter gently in her crib. She waited until he had closed the nursary door to bring attention to the fact that she and her husband were there. Harry gave a small startled eep… Turning fuchsia as he realized they must’ve watched the whole thing.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gone looking for her room, it’s just that she was so sleepy and you two seemed so deep in discussion so I didn’t want to disturb you."

“Do not trouble yourself so much cousin. We have wards set up to let us know if my little Tonks is in distress. You have quite a daft hand with children. Have you any of your own?"

“No ma’am I don’t I suppose it’s because I won’t settle for any less than the fairytale. You know small house white picket fence a husband that looks at me as though no one else exists in the universe. Pretty foolish huh?"

The young professors blush only deepened as he admitted his deepest fantasies allowed.

“Nonsense cousin, we all have our dreams. It is my belief that every dream can be realized if only you possess the courage to fight for them."

“I’ll take your word on that. I know that you two have been intensely debating whether or not Ted will be my second. Please know that if he agrees to do so he will be handsomely rewarded.”

Sensing their hesitation Hadrian held his palm out to forestall any arguments.

“When I when the duel against Orion I will reinstate Andromedas' status as a member of the Black family. As I’m sure she’s aware such status comes with a 300 Galleon a month dowry and upon my death one third of the family’s net worth. Upon our victory Ted will be compensated 5000 galleons for his assistance in the duel."

Hadrian smirked to himself as a new thought occurred to him. And locking eyes with the older man asked him the one question that his inner Slytherin was dying to know the answer to.

“Ted have you given any thought to the fact that if you’re brave enough to fight alongside me and we are victorious what a blow it would be to the pure blood elitists of our society. I am positive Orion will choose a pure blood second. If you as a Muggle born who they  view as so far beneath them were to defeat him there is no bigger blow to his pride.

Theodore Tonks' eyes lit up as if he’d just been handed a cookie and he been on a diet for months…

"He's right Andi. This is my one chance to make them pay for all the pain they have put you through. All the slanderous statements made and the rivers of tears that you have cried because your father refuses to let Narcissa see you. Master Black, it will be my honor to function as your second.”

Magic swirled around the two men as they shook hands fulfilling the final part of the dueling contract.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schiacciare in polvere- TO CRUSH BONES  
> schiacciare il pene-CRUSH PENIS  
> pretty sure the rest can be found here http://www.pojo.com/harrypotter/spelist.shtml

Chapter 11:T **he unconventional victory**

Several Gryffindor students sat in the grass to the left to the Quidditch pitch. Many of them were glaring daggers at the back of the two professors heads the last three Quidditch matches had been canceled to ready the pitch for a dual. As one of those matches was Griffin door versus Slytherin Hadrian found himself at a new angle. The students who had once favored him now seem to hate his very existence. After the first match he tried to explain to them that the Quidditch pitch would be returned to normal unharmed and unaffected upon the completion of the duel. His assurances and explanations fell upon deaf ears.

In the two days following the first match Hadrian had taken in total 200 points between the four houses. Even the Ravenclaws’ seemed to be mad at him. With less than a day between now and the duel. Harry felt as though his nerves were well beyond the frayed point.

“Mr. Goldstein! What do you think you’re doing?! I said this spells use during these mock duels were to be minor hexes jinxes and curses! I do not consider the Bombarda maxima to be a minor curse! 50 points from Ravenclaw! Mr. Snape do you need assistance in getting to the infirmary? Now you know what don’t even bother to answer that! Miss Evans I need you to ensure that my classroom is put to rights once more. As to the rest of you, you can thank Mr. Goldstein for your homework assignment. By the next class I expect a 5-foot piece of parchment explaining the dueling rules of 1847 how they have changed and why it is important to never rely solely on powerful curses jinxes and spells. This assignment will be worth 150 points toward your final grade."

While guiding Severus to the infirmary Harry could hear the telltale breathing of broken ribs. Casting a notice may not and silencing charm Harry lifted a protesting Severus into his arms.

“Do not worry Severus no one can see us or hear us so your pride shall remain intact I’m only carrying you to ensure that you don’t puncture a lung levitation charms while wonderful things can still jar ribs and I will not risk another break.”

**Oh my God! He’s carrying me! Professor Black is caring me. Why couldn’t this have happened in any other class? Why did it have to be his? Merlin I can’t be getting one now not while I’m in his arms! Quick think unsexy thoughts! Professor Dumbledore dancing naked in the great Hall. That seems to have the trick. I truly have no self-control I mean honestly getting a Boner while in the arms of your professor! What is wrong with you Severus?! I- I can’t have anyone finding out that I have a crush on Professor Black. The Gryffindor’s would only use it against me.**

There we are, safe in the hospital wing your pride perfectly intact. Now you lay there and rest will I get Madame. Pomfrey.”

“Poppy, I’ve brought you a new patient. I’m afraid in my mock duels Mr. Goldstein got a little too heavy-handed with the Bombarda maxima curse. I’m pretty sure that Severus here has at least one broken rib. Now that he’s safely in your care I must depart and deal with Mr. Goldstein. Oh and Severus… Nice work with Protego charm 25 points to the Slytherin for your quick reflexes and yes I think another 50 for being above retaliation. I’m proud of you my boy a lesser Slytherin wouldn’t have thought twice about returning the favor so to speak.”

Harry was so focused on returning to his offices and to Goldstein that he failed to notice Severus’s deep blush. Severus found himself thanking the gods that Professor Black was so distracted. As it looked his crush would remain undetected.

\--------------------------Time skip the day of the duel--------------------------------------

“Well Teddy they’ve checked her wands for illegal boosting charms. They’ve tested our blood to ensure we didn’t take Felix Felicis. So now all that’s left to do is wait.”

As the wind blew across the pitch of familiar yet unnamable smell reached Harry’s nose.

“Ted I smell something though I am unable to tell what it is I have smelled it before."

“Though I don’t want to know how you were put into a situation to be able to tell the smell of unicorn blood. I can assure you that’s what it is. It’s an extra precaution in formal duels like these the perimeter of the duel is surrounded and unicorn blood. It is used in an effort to prevent hexes and curses being cast from outside the arena. In other words, it blocks spectator interference. There are also wards surrounding the arena to keep stray curses from striking the audience."

“I umm suppose now is a bad time to admit large crowds make me nervous? I’ve never seen the Quidditch pitch so full surely there aren’t this many students in Hogwarts granted the sixth and seventh year students have the option of not taking my class but even so I didn’t think there were this many students here."

Ted smiled warmly at his wife’s cousin. Giving his shoulder squeeze

“Yes, I’m afraid it is a terrible time to admit to stage fright. It’s only going to get worse. So try to control it. There aren’t this many students in Hogwarts. Several hundred past alumni as well is all the board of governor’s members have come to see the duel. It’s not every day that I half-blood Black, and a Muggle born duel side-by-side. You might say were making history Hadrian."

An alarm sounded as the words of the arena were lowered long enough for the four competitors to enter. As was customary the four duelist bowed to one another as they took up their positions.

Orion was the first to act casting a silent Confringo. The flames grazed Harry’s left arm. Harry responded by casting Aguamenti quickly dousing the flames.

“Confundus!" Harry shouted. The spell hit Orion squarely in the chest. Harry took advantage of the older man’s confusion and quickly casts Lang lock.

Being unable to speak his spells allowed Orion became furious. It was obvious to Hadrian that the older man thought the spells he was using during this duel were to childlike. The next spell cast at Harry was the Crucio. This spell hit Harry squarely in the right leg. Unprepared for the curse Hadrian screamed. Even though the pain from the curse was extremely intense Harry did not fall to the ground. Much to the shock of everyone looking on Harry continued to walk until he was face-to-face with Orion.

“If… All… You… Can… Cast… Are dark...spells… You are doomed to fail."

Orion laughed like a madman as he strengthens the Crucio. This time Harry did scream. The screams that erupted from his soul were so ungodly if the spectators had not seen it themselves they would’ve mistaken it for the cry of a dying animal.

**Oh God it hurts so much! I can’t I know it was supposed to come back and fix things but it’s too much I’m not strong enough. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were right. I am a useless freak! What was I thinking?! I can’t actually kill a man I’m nowhere near as bloodthirsty as Orion Black seems to be. I’m too soft.**

**_ You’re right Hadrian you are too kind and you lack bloodlust which you need to win a duel against someone like Orion Black but that’s what I’m here for. Say the word Harry and I can take over for us. It’ll be just like before when uncle Vernon used to beat us that’s where I was born you know. When the pain became too much for you I stepped up. I will protect you now just as I always have. Rest now Harry I’ve got this. _ **

****

**Who-who are you? And what you doing in my mind? I’ve lost it haven’t I?**

**_ No Harry you have not lost your mind. I’ve just never had reason to reveal myself to you. Do you remember when we were seven and uncle Vernon beat us so badly that he ruptured our spleen? _ **

**UMM… No I don’t remember anything past being beaten with the hot fire poker. That was the first time I started missing time. In Petunia thought I was making it up to get out of work so I got beatings anytime I said I couldn’t remember things.**

**_ You can’t remember that happening because that was the day I came into existence. Every instance of missing time from that day on happen because you could not deal with the beatings and the pain. So you would shy away. During those times I stepped up and took your place. Hermione figured Out the truth in fourth year just after the graveyard. When we returned to Hogwarts I was still in charge of our body. When I asked her how she notice the difference between yourself and me she told me that I carried myself completely different a much straighter posture and a cool indifference to those around me. She started calling me the General. I’m taking over now Harry you rest. _ **

During Harry’s internal monologue Orion was quite gleefully casting the Cruciatus and the Furnunculus Curses. Sometimes he would throw in an Engorgio charm in, in order to cause the boils to stretch and increase in size causing the pain to intensify.

The hairs on the back of Orion’s neck stood on end as the air within the stadium became uncomfortably charged with a magical energy a very powerful energy that he knew must be coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He was perplexed as to how this could be the young man’s power levels had tripled and the signature seemed more stable than it was even 20 minutes ago. The General rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders as though the Cruciatus Curse was nothing more than a stinging hex.

“My turn. Allow me to return the favor Orion…Crucio!”

Only when Orion’s voice when horse from screaming did the General release the curse. There was no mercy in the heart and green eyes that were now boring into Orion.

“Do you yield sir?!”

“Never! Especially to a mud blood loving bastard like you!”

“Very well. We shall do this the hard way than. Schiacciare il pene!!

The general stopped the curse after 90 seconds and again he asked.

“Do you yield?”

Orion rolled to his side where he quickly vomited.

“Ne-never!”

“Very well then Sectumsempra!!!”

The slicing charm was aimed at Orion’s left foot removing it in one clean swipe. Orion black gave a shriek of pain where afterwards several dry heaves could be heard. Once he was able to speak again Hadrian once more asked him if he would yield. Upon a response of no the General knew what he had to do. Just as he raised his wand to cast the killing curse his hand froze and the internal debate began.

**Stop general! I knew this duel is supposed to be to the death or incapacitation but if we kill him we are no better than Voldemort. Not to mention Dumbledore may stop trusting us. Like it or not we need Dumbledores' assistance to complete our mission please don’t kill him!**

**_ He has left us with no choice! What would you have me do Harry? _ **

**Well the rules say this is a no holds barred match thereby we cannot be held accountable for the use of the curses you have employed. So jail time is not a concern for me. What does concern me though is that if we continue to use dark curses parents will insist that we do not teach their** **children. This cannot be allowed to happen. Destroy his wand hand. This counts as a defeat according to the rules and amendments of the 1924 dueling rules.**

**_ Very well little one I shall do as you ask. _ **

during Hadrian’s internal debate Orion stood once more and cast the Bombarda maximum knocking the General back a good 10 feet. The stone wall that had been erected with a dueling arena was all that stopped the General flying into the stands. The general vomited upon impact as he felt his back and several ribs snap like wooden matches. Taking a very labored and shaking breath the General raised his wand and cast his final charm.

“Schiacciare in polvere!”

Despite his pain the General willed to himself to stay awake until the dueling officials declared him the victor. The world around him went black as he surrendered to Morpheus taking comfort in the fact that Orion Black would never duel again. It would now be impossible seeing that the bones in his dueling hand were no more than dust at this point.

Theodore Tonks watched the conclusion of the duel in disbelief he had never seen or heard of anyone winning the duel of this nature without the death of the other opponent. However, watching the last 10 minutes of the duel Ted was forced to admit to himself that Hadrian Black was ruthless in his dueling strategy. To be completely honest Teddy was frightened of this man and what he could do were he to be swayed to the dark side. The duel had gone on for 3 ½ hours and Teddy never once had to raise his wand or step in to take Hadrian’s place so that he could rest and rebuild his core.

Theodore found himself praying to Merlin God and any other deity that would listen that Hadrian would keep his word and return Andromeda status as a Black family member. He also prayed that Harry would be a kind and wise Lord. Ted would be unable to forgive himself is Hadrian turned out to be another power-hungry lying leader of the ancient house of Black. Only time would tell if he chosen the right side or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever duel scene hope I did it justice...Btw Orion cast more spells then I listed but I could not articulate them properly... As a side note Harry spends 5 days in the infirmary despite awesome healing potions/charms  
> the underlined italicized and bolded text are the generals thoughts


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soffrire tutte le ferite inflitte eternamente
> 
> suffer any and all inflicted injuries eternally  
> if its wrong I blame bing translator ^_^

**  Chapter 12: Victories and escapes **

****

** September 11, 1973 **

Dear Hadrian Black,

you are being written in regards to your recent victory in the duel that took place on September 3 at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As the victor of said duel some things of changed concerning your overall assets here at Gringotts. As the terms of the duel were stated you are now acting Lord Black by right of conquest, with this title comes primary control over any and all black assets and final approval over any marriage contracts that have not already been signed into effect. I have attached a list of all your current assets unsigned marriage contracts and finally a list of any and all debts owed to you by the wizarding families contained here in Britain.

Signed, Iron fang III

chief accounts manager for Gringotts wizarding bank.

Assets for the noble and ancient house of Black

(5) Vaults containing the total of 2.5 million Galleons. (12% growth rate on investments) Vault# 1313-1318

(2) Vaults containing jewels and family heirlooms {EST worth 5 million Galleons} Vault #38, 39

(1) Vault containing ancient tomes out-of-print books and copies of all marriage contracts dating back to 1157 -Vault #37-

(1) Safety deposit box containing signed and witnessed life debt contracts box #696S

(1) Lordship ring for the noble and ancient house of Black

Hadrian paced within his office. Since he’d started teaching Severus his mind was often plagued by the memory he saw during his fifth your Occlumency lessons.

**I can’t help but remember seeing inside Severus’s mind that day. I’m not usually one to assume things but I’m fairly certain Snape was abused by his father. I am certain that that was one of the causes of him becoming a death eater. Now the question is how do I protect them from his own father?**

As Harry came back from his thoughts the glint of the Golden letter from Gringotts caught his eye again. All at once the answer came to him. Hadrian smirked to himself not for the first time he had to admit the sorting hat was quite right he did belong in Slytherin.

Hadrian excepts his cup of tea. Harry adds two cubes of sugar and a lemon wedge to his tea. He had been waiting in the headmaster’s office roughly an hour when the elderly wizard finally returned to his office.

“Hadrian to what do I owe this visit?"

“It is nice to see you as well Headmaster. I’m actually here to speak with you on a matter of great importance. As you know with my victory came the Black Lordship. I wish to use this as a means to alter the future. I cannot do this without your assistance however. I need access to a certain student’s personal information."

“Hadrian you know I’m not at liberty to give out personal information on any of our students. So with a heavy heart I’m afraid I must decline your request."

Hadrian had to take several deep breaths and multiple sips of his tea in order to regain his composure. Such a blatant lie made Harry angry, no more like livid.

“We both know that is a lie Headmaster. I would appreciate it if you did not lie to my face! It is not with a heavy heart that you deny me your assistance. This is just a convenient excuse for you to once more ignore the abuse of a student! I need to know where Severus Snape lives when not at Hogwarts. I give you an oath that no one shall know where I got this information from. I also swear to you that this information will not be used in a dark manner.”

“I’m afraid your oaths make no difference. I cannot and will not release that information to you. I have my job to think of. I have nowhere else to go should I lose my position here at Hogwarts."

“Dammit Albus! Do not lie to me! We both know the Headmaster position comes with tenure. The only way for you to be removed is by unanimous vote of the board of governors. Now give me your real reason for not assisting me in this matter."

“I cannot help you with this because I feel that it would give you too much power. So it is in the interest of the greater good that Severus’s home address remains unknown to you."

The teacup which Albus was sipping from burst within his hands sending mildly hot liquid spilling into Dumbledore’s lap. The power that crackled around them made Albus nervous.

“Hadrian my boy please calm down your anger will get us nowhere."

Hadrian was beyond being pleasant with Albus at this point. The young man was pacing the office.

“I am not your boy. Perhaps there was a time when I looked upon you as a grandfather. That fondness died when I found out that you forced Severus to kill you! Your excuse then as now was that he had to do it for the greater good. Do you think yourself a God?! It is not up to one person to decide what is best for the wizarding world! Even after everything I’ve told you, you still think that you know what is best for our world. Have you learned nothing from Arianna’s death?! Your obsession with finding the Deathly Hallows and your blindness to Grindelwalds’ unyielding quest for power cost you your sister’s life! I’m done pulling punches Albus you are every bit as much to blame for the creation of Lord Voldemort as the orphanage that he lived in until he became of age! You turned a blind eye to his abuse just as you did with me! How many times did he come to you begging to not be forced to go home?! How many times did you hide the signs of his abuse? That place was no more his home then Privet Drive was mine! You defeated Grindelwald!! People look to you for guidance and willingly turn a blind eye to your mistakes. I ask you one final time where does Severus Snape live?”

Albus stood from behind the desk and walked over to his familiar. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts as he stroked the magnificent bird. Without turning around the grand wizard voiced the paramount question in his mind.

“How do you know about Arianna? And why do you believe that the Deathly Hallows are not a legend?”

“I know about Arianna because I went with you to destroy a Horcrux. In order to gain access to one of the items used as a Horcrux one of us had to consume the potion of penance. In your delirium you confessed to the things that weighed heaviest on your heart. Albus I have seen what the world will become if you continue to ignore the signs around you. I beg you sir help me. Assist me in the prevention of the terrible future that I come from.”

Dumbledore spoke to his familiar as though Harry were not there.

“What you think Fawkes? Is the risk worth it?”

The Phoenix began to sing in an effort to calm its master. Harry felt his fear and anger dissolve in the presence of its beauty.

“His home address is 723 Spinners End Cokeworth now please leave…I wish to be left with my memories.

Hadrian couldn’t help the guilt he felt for throwing mistakes and Albus his face. Even though he felt guilty for all the things he said he couldn’t apologize because he knew they were the truth.

“Thank you Albus. I promise by giving me this address you have saved so many people a great deal of heartache. While I’m not free to discuss now what I’m about to do I swear to you on my magic that once this is done I will tell you why I needed the information you have given me."

When the elderly wizard made no effort to acknowledge what Hadrian had said the seeker took his leave.

++++++++++++++++++++ time skip two weeks later++++++++++++++++++++

Harry landed shakily on his feet. He took a deep breath trying to get a handle on his apparation sickness. Once he felt he had control he nervously walked up the dirty path. He hesitated to knock because he could hear a heated argument going on inside the old house. After a few seconds he knocked on the door three solid strikes upon the center of the faded oak door. The shouting from inside died. Soon after the door was flung open by a balding man who stood about 6’6” tall.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?!”

“I’m sorry to disturb your evening sir but I must speak with your wife. My name is Hadrian Narcissus Black. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

“And why should I let you speak with my tramp of a wife?”

“I’m afraid it’s a matter concerning your son."

“Oh really? What has the freak done now?!"

“Might I come inside Sir as it is a personal matter I hardly think this discussion should be held in public.”

“Fine come on in then. I will not be taking part in this discussion Eileen deals with the freak not me.”

The moment Hadrian entered the residence he could smell witch’s bane. There was so much of it within the residence that instantly Harry felt sick to his stomach. Prolonged exposure to such a toxin could cause core cancer. He made up his mind then that he had no choice but to get both Severus and Eileen away from this man and out of this house. It took everything Harry had not to gasp allowed as he saw the extremely gaunt figure of Eileen Snape.

“Welcome to our home shabby as it is. Might I inquire as to why you are here sir?"

“I am here Madame to offer you an escape from an obviously abusive situation. When Severus arrived at Hogwarts this year I could not help but take notice of his bruises and obviously malnourished state."

“There is no out for Severus and I. My father has disowned us. We have nowhere else to go and no money to survive on."

The young lion looked deeply into the sad eyes of this woman. His anger at Tobias was quickly rising to the boiling point. As an abused child himself he recognized the signs of a fellow sufferer. The woman before him was all but consumed by fear. Harry saw that the woman was skittish and that she frantically looked around for her husband.

“You have no need to worry Madame I have cast a silencing charm around us as well is a muffling charm to prevent him from overhearing even if he walks through the first charm."

Severus’s mother relaxed a great deal realizing that she was free to speak without fear.

“How? How do you have the power to do that my husband washes down the walls with water that has boiled witches bane. Not to mention there are sprigs of it hanging from the four corners of every room."

“I don’t like to brag Madame but I am a very powerful wizard. One that seeks to help my students and my friends. So I ask you ma’am would you willingly leave Tobias to never look back if I were able to offer you an impenetrable sanctuary?

Tears f filled Eileen’s eyes as she silently nodded.

“How is it that you can help us?  More importantly why would you want to do so? It has been my experience that such help often comes with a high price. As I said before I have no money to compensate you for your assistance."

“I have no need of your money matter nor would I take it even if I needed it. As to why I’m helping you I do so because I feel that Severus could one day become a great and powerful wizard. However, I believe that were he forced to live with his father who is no doubt abusive to him he may wish to go dark in order to avenge his abuse. While it is within my power to protect him during the school year it would do me no good if he were forced to return to an abusive father."

“My good sir, please tell me how it is that you are capable of protecting us from my husband? You see contrary to what my father believes Tobias Snape is not a Muggle he is a squib who was adopted into the Snape family."

“I am able to offer you this out because I hold multiple lordships. Several of them are through birth but two I got through conquest. As you can guess with multiple lordships comes quite a bit of money. Again I ask you ma’am will you leave with me?"

“Yes, I will leave with you provided that it is immediately. You see if I’m left alone with him knowing that I plan to leave he will kill myself and my son."

“As you wish Madame I will stay with Tobias to ensure he does not attack you. Please pack only your most valued possessions. If needed I can help you purchase more."

Eileen quickly went upstairs and it is Hadrian asked. When Tobias finally figured out what was happening he began to scream.

“Where do you think you’re going bitch?! You took wedding vows! that means I own you! You will go nowhere without my permission! If you leave I will hunt you down and kill Severus right in front of you and when I’m finished, then I will come for you!!"

The Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors form goes stiff as Tobias landed a punch breaking Eileen’s nose. Eileen watched as the young wizards’ eyes went cold and the shade of the iris morphed from a bright jade to a deep menacing shade of Russian Diopside. With a light flick of his wrist the General stuck Tobias to the ceiling.

“It is a true coward would dare strike his wife or his child! You will find no mercy at the end of my wand! Quite frankly Sir if I were to have my wish you would spend the rest of your life rotting in jail. Unfortunately, the wounds you have inflicted will only land you in jail for a short time. So I must settle for magically induced punishment.

Pointing his mind at the cowardly man the General uttered a spell that Severus’s mother had never heard. She was very frightened at the way the young man’s countenance had changed. Though for some unexplained reason she did not feel as though she were in danger. She had once trained to be a mind healer. She only had another six months to go when she met Tobias and he forbade her finishing her degree. But her knowledge of the human psyche told her that at some point in time this young man split into two personalities. The first seemed to be lighthearted caring and jovial though he was powerful he didn’t seem to have complete control over his magical core. The second personality however had exceptional control over their core and seem to use it in a ruthless manner to defend those he believed had been mistreated.

soffrire tutte le ferite inflitte eternamente!!

My lady only grabbed your family heirlooms I will see to it that you provided for with everything else. You need not take anything that was purchased for you by this boy. It will only bring you pain.”

Eileen Snape was frozen in shock as she watched her husband’s nose shatter just as hers had done not more than five minutes ago. She grabbed her family Bible her mother’s wedding bands and Severus’s bronzed baby booties.

The young professor wasted no time in taking the woman’s hand and performing a sidelong apparation. Eileen stood transfixed. She could hardly believe her eyes she stood in front of a small cottage in the village of Hogsmeade. She could sense that this home was as heavily warded as it could be.

“Would you like to enter your new home ma’am? You need not worry about being in danger I have placed all the words I could think of upon this house. It is Unplottable and under a Fidelius charm. I am currently your secret keeper. If you wish to change this in the future, you may do so. I only ask that you alert me as to who the new secret keeper is going to be. I know it sounds cynical but sometimes not even friends can be trusted.”

“Would you mind telling me who you are Sir? I felt your magical signature change. I have had some psychiatric training.  it is obvious to me that you suffer from MPD.”

“That is very perceptive of you ma’am I do in fact possess a split personality. Very few people know about this. But one of my oldest and dearest friends refers to me as the general. For you see I am the one that frights Hadrian’s battles. He is much too softhearted and guilt ridden to do so himself. The house has already furnished the refrigerator and cabinets are full. Please make yourself at home. Should you need anything merely ask for my house elf Dippy and she will get you whatever you need. I’m afraid my time is up I must return to Hogwarts.”

Without another word the general apprated away. Leaving Eileen with no choice but to enter this strange home and to ponder the kind man who had shown her mercy and kindness beyond all measure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

My dearest loyal readers,  
I wish to take this opportunity to offer my heartfelt thanks to all of those who still support my writing of this fiction after so long without an update. Your outpouring of kind words and unwavering patients has moved me greatly! So much so that I'm undertaking a venture that after a bad experience I swore I would never do again. After a long and strenuous search I have found a beta for this fanfiction. She is a very dear friend of 16 years and through my collaboration with her I hope to strengthen this fiction and many others to help make them flow into the ideas that I would like to incorporate. So I'm afraid once again I must ask you to be patient while my beta and I work out the kinks within previously written chapters and work through writers block concerning the ones yet to come I thank you again for your patience and understanding during this difficult point in my life Micha1984

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter nor do i make any money from the fan fictions i write... DX


End file.
